Thanos Tower
What is Thanos Tower? Thanos Tower, or TT for short, is the Soul Crushing tower of Ring 1. This tower's difficulty is Insane, previously Terrifying, Thanos difficulty was shown on the portal once the tower released but was later changed to a dark blue Color indicating Insane difficulty.. TT is one of the 3 towers to have Tower Crossing. TT also had an old version that was just the same jump over and over until the top followed by a nearly impossible obstacle course (similar to Tower of Tedious And Stodgy layout). The old version can be played here. This tower is usually completed after clearing Tower of Difficulty Chart. Thanos Tower tower crosses 3 separate times: first, it crosses to Tower of True Skill, then Citadel of Laptop Splitting, then the lobby, then back to TT. '''Later on, it crosses to Tower of Impossible Expectations, then back to Tower of True Skill, then back to '''TT. The last tower crossing section involves Tower of Rage, and Tower of Screen Punching returning to TT. Pro's Guide Starting the Tower * Floor 1: This layer has its entire floor made of kill bricks. If you fall, there is a ladder back to that platform. You must press 3 buttons to climb a truss to the next floor. The first button (yellow) can be reached by jumping on 2 0.75 jumps, which leads you to another large platform. Then, there is a vertically-laid spinning platform where you must use to get to the words "Thanos Tower" written on the wall. Jump over the blocks, and hit the yellow button. You can either go back the same way or hop in the lava to get to the starting platform. Next, the pink button. This button requires you to do 3 0.75-stud jumps to start with, then a thin tightrope with holes in it. The intended way to do the next part is to jump a long way onto a ladder, then climb up to a platform and hit the pink button, but you can use shift-lock and press it from the platform after the tightrope just by jumping. At this point, you can climb the truss and do an insanely hard vertical wraparound, skipping the last button, but this tutorial will explain how to get the orange button. You must first go to the tightrope, but then keep jumping to get to a tight block against the wall. Do a 4-stud wraparound to the other side, and walk along the block. It will eventually run out of the wall and become like a tightrope. Do 2 0.75-stud jumps, then press the button and climb the truss up to Floor 2. (Difficulty: challenging/intense * Floor 2: This floor is mostly outside. You start off by going through the door to the outside section. Followed by that are some tricky 1x1 studs that wobble. Jump on to the conveyor and go to the platform. Do the wraparound and proceed. Do the jumps to the wallhug (without taking much damage) and heal up. You don't need to wallhop, you can just simply clip back in the tower. If you do, then do the jumps to go back inside after the wallhop. This section requires a lot of patience. You must do every single tightrope without messing up. Once you are done with that, climb up to Layer 3. (Difficulty: remorseless/insane) Continuing the Tower * Floor 3: You must do a glitch showcased in white of Tower of Difficulty Chart. Hug the wall, jump in and quickly turn ninety degrees. You will be able to walk to the 4x4 platform above. Jump onto some estimated 1 x 0.125 platforms and jump onto the wall. Once you are finished with that, proceed to the tightrope and go outside, once again. (Tip: use < >) This time, it's tower crossing. Enter the teleporter and corner glitch into Tower of True Skill. Do the .75 studs and redo all of Floor 7 of Tower of True Skill (but it's harder). Once you get to the ladder, don't rush up. If you fall to Floor 6, then you will get teleported back to the start of the tightrope. Go slowly, and it will teleport you to Citadel of Laptop Splitting. Jump on a few 0.5 x 0.5 studs Then, do a 10-stud wraparound and do the rest of the Citadel of Laptop Splitting outside area. You will be teleported to the lobby. There are some secrets lying around. To progress the tower, just re-enter the Thanos Tower portal. Then, you will be teleported to beginner Towers. Walk through the Tower of Thanos Madness. You will then be teleported to Intermediate Towers. Walk through the Tower of Thanos Hecc, and then Tower of Thanos Punching. You will teleport to a platform. Do the wallhugs to Layer 4. (Note: if you have auto clicker and any item you can glitch in Advanced Towers.) (difficulty: remorseless) * Floor 4: First, you need to do some wallhops. You are on top of the wallhops wall. Do the spinners to the spinning wallhops. Once you get there, go up by ", or <" and ". or >", or shaking the camera whilst in first person/shiftlock. so you get up safely. Do all of the spinners into the spinning maze. Stick to the left wall. Following the wall leads you to a 1-stud squeeze. Fight the spin to squeeze in. Now climb the ladder. If you manage to get high enough, the box will stop spinning as fast as it was. Now climb the ladder to Floor 5. (Difficulty: remorseless/insane) * Floor 5: You are met with a bunch of wedges. You have to climb them, going with an in-out motion with the camera. Once making it on top of the wedges, you must do a lengthy jump to some triangles. These jumps are self explanatory. After passing the triangles, you must do some headhitters. These headhitters are based from wedges, so they are more difficult than normal headhitter(Note: Instead of doing the headhitters, simply use shift lock, face towards the wedge-supporting wall, and walk across). After these, you will have to move to the right. Doing so will lead you to a few wraparounds. These wraparounds are followed by a thin wedge. Go onto the wedge. Jump onto the wraparounds. Now jump onto the block. You must now wraparound to some more wedges. Upon landing, you will have to do the same as you did. Move left. This will lead you to the top of the wall, which holds a wallhug. Use "<" and "." to line yourself up, and hold space. Move onto the wallhops. Once in between 2 blocks, hit the "," and "." keys, or shake the camera while in first-person/shiftlock. Now move to the quarter stud blocks. These used to be similar to the layer 1 blocks, but now they are thought to be .75x.75x???. Climb the ladder to layer 6. (Difficulty: insane) * Floor 6: You are now met with a series of tightropes. These are rather easy tightropes, so I don't expect you to fall. After the tightropes, you will be met with a variety of truss flicks. Climb onto the first truss. Flick the mouse onto the next truss. Repeat until you are past the truss flicks. Now do the 0.05-stud rope. Passing the rope leads you to some 2-stud stickout wraparounds. These are generally easy. Now jump onto the block to the left. Jump onto the block past the wall. Now jump to the next block. Do a wraparound behind the 5x7 block to the 2x4 block. Now jump to the next block. Pass the 9-stud wraparound. Now you are met with a corner glitch. Do the glitch to get outside the tower. There are some simple jumps, followed by two wraparounds. They are fairly simple. Now you are met with a 12-stud gap. Passing this leads you to another corner glitch. Do the glitch to proceed. You are met with a 1-stud stickout headhitter. This is followed by a wraparound. After this, you are met by a wallhop. Wallhop to Floor 7. (Difficulty: insane) * Floor 7: You are past the wallhops. You now must do a 2-stud wide, 3-stud stickout wraparound. Now jump onto the platform. This begins another tower crossing segment. First you must do ToIE floor 9. This will lead you to floor 9 & 10 of ToTS. After the ladder, you will proceed to the next part of TT's layer 7. You are met with a wraparound. This brings you to a gravity changer. Jump atop the block next to you. Now jump onto the 0.5 stud blocks. This leads you to a 10 stud wraparound. If you are quick enough, you can use the gravity change to easily pass the wraparound. Now the extra gravity is gone. Jump onto the next platform. This begins yet another tower crossing segment. It starts with ToR's floors 9 & 10. Jump on top of the winpad and DO NOT MOVE. This leads you to floors 8 & 9 of ToSP. After making it to the wobbly platform, you are teleported to the next section of Floor 7. You must now do a wraparound. This is followed by two 0.1-stud ropes. Jump onto the second rope. You are now met with a complex wraparound. It is best to use first person. After this, you are met with another wraparound. Now you must walk to Floor 8. (Difficulty: remorseless/insane) * Floor 8: This floor is very difficult, that is if you do it the intended way. You must do a 3-stud stickout wraparound. This leads you to a spinning platform. After the spinning platform, make sure you have maximum HP. Its really required for this floor. Prepare for a 10-stud wraparound as fast as you can. Now jump onto the platform and wraparound the wall. Clear a gap and do a series of wraparounds. Now do the wraparound squeezes as quickly as you can. You have made it to a safe spot. Heal up, as you will need it. There is a 10-stud wraparound. You are now back into the poison spinner area. Clear a wraparound, then clear another wraparound. Now jump in the middle of the poison spinners, then onto the ladder. Safe spot #2. Clear two 10-stud gaps. now jump to the next section. This consists of easy jumps. Now do a 10-stud wraparound. Prepare for yet another rush time. Jump onto the poison blocks, then wraparound onto an 0.5 stud block. This is followed by a poison spinner. Pass the poison spinner. Now do a few more wraparounds onto more poison bricks. Now you are met with another 10-stud wraparound. Pass the next few poison bricks. You are now met with a tightrope. Do not jump, and do not fall. After the rope, pass the poison bricks. Quickly do a wraparound so you don't die to poison. The UNintended way is to keep using the low gravity pad and quickly jump up to the poison paths. Now do a prolonged wallhop to Floor 9. (Difficulty: insane/extreme) Finishing the Tower * Floor 9: You are met with a button. This button lasts for more than a long enough time. As long as you don't fall, that is. (Please don't fall.) Now you are met with some truss flicking. You are now to do a bunch of wraparounds, including a poison wraparound. Now pass the 0.2-stud blocks. Now do a wraparound. This is followed by two more wraparounds. Now you are met with a 1 stud line. Entering is easy. Now walk along the line. Be ready to take some damage after this. Pass the poison section. Now you must do 2 more wraparounds. The next area is unforgiving, so don't fall. You must do some simple wraparounds. Now you are at a poison block. Jump onto it, then go to the next section. This section consists of a tightrope. Follow the tightrope, and don't fall. Press the button. Follow the tightrope. Hopefully the timer hasn't run out. Climb the ladder. Pass the poison bricks. Now do the last timed jumps leading to Floor 10. (Difficulty: insane) * Floor 10: You are met with a large grid (it says "Difficulty: OMEGA"). There will be a sign accompanied with an array of R's and Q's. Don't panic! What people usually do is move their camera down and around to find a solid platform. If you feel lazy to look for solid platforms, here's the puzzle codes: (1,7),(2,9),(3,8),(4,6),(4,4),(5,2),(6,4),(7,6),(9,7),(11,8),Transparent Block between 10 and 11,(12,11),(12,13). Once you make it to the end, you got to do a 1 stud jump-up, make the 9 stud 2 stud up jump to a 10 stud wrap accompanied with a 10 stud jump to 3 wedge jump-ups (one stud) to truss flicks (5!) all 9-10 studs apart or diagonal from each other. When on the last flick, you need to go around the truss to be under the brick above and flick upwards. Make the 1 stud pole jumps to the hole. It's very small to squeeze into (2x3) so be careful and it is slightly offset from the pole. Once you are up, make the jump down on the 1 stud tightrope to the ladder walkng section. ladder walk the wall and carefully wrap around the wall as you can fall easily here and make jumps (7 and 9 stud.) Once at the end, jump into the ladder embedded into the wall and flick up. Walk along the 1 stud path and make the jump on the 1 stud tightrope directly in front to the final wraps. There's a 7 stud by 1 stickout wrap you must do on the 1 stud "rope" then a final 9 stud wrap. You win! Just jump to the winpad! (Difficulty: extreme) Music * Floor 1: Clock Town, Third Day - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * Floor 2-3: Nuclear Throne OST: IDPD HQ Theme * Floor 4: Deltarune - The World Revolving * Floor 5: Realistik - Forward * Floor 6: The Binding of Isaac: Antibirth OST The Thief (Cathedral) * Floor 7: Chimy727 -Chaoz Fantasy Remake * Floor 8: The Binding of Isaac Soundtrack - Latter Days * Floor 9: The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth+ OST Terminus * Floor 10: Nuclear Throne - Throne Phase 2(previously Freedom Planet - Normal Boss) Gallery THANOSTOWERTHANOSTOWER.png|Floor 1 of Thanos Tower. TT Portal.png|TT's old Portal. RobloxScreenShot20190228_232829850.png|TT's opened Portal. TT.PNG|TT's completed portal. TT_Outside.png|The old Thanos Tower. RobloxScreenShot20190514_032553657.png|Thanos Tower's portal when it was still Extreme. Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 9.30.56 AM.png|Thanos Tower with Thanos difficulty bandicam 2019-06-17 16-04-25-436.jpg|TT's completed state. images.jpg|Last 3 floors of TT|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7l1QUp3TrQ4 RobloxScreenShot20190705_110242150.png|Thanos Tower view from top of lobby RobloxScreenShot20191723_101025531.png|The words "TT" on the Difficulty Chart RobloxScreenShot20190919 192043291.png|Thanos Tower's portal with "Infinity Gauntlet Required" RobloxScreenShot20190919 192023891.png|Thanos Tower's recent placement on the Difficulty Chart tt6f.png|Thanos Tower with 6 Floors Complete. Trivia * Originally, the first floor was made of insta-kill bricks. This was likely seen as too hard, and it was changed to regular kill bricks soon after release. * This tower is tied with Sans Steeple for the shortest acronym. * This tower, at 12 characters, is tied with Sans Steeple for the shortest tower name. * If you die on Thanos Tower, there is a small chance that you will be teleported to the secret room under the lobby. * Originally, TT used to be Insane when it was first being worked on, then it was changed to Extreme when it was almost complete, THEN it was changed to Terrifying little bit after release, then finally it got nerfed back down to Insane. * TT's color scheme is heavily based off of Thanos and his Infinity Gauntlet. * Floor 5 used to be black, but was changed to blue * This tower is getting a revamp soon. Easter Eggs * When you enter the lobby in the first crossing section, tower names will be "Thanos'd" (e.g Tower of Slight Thanos) * In the lobby during the tower crossing section, the cat therapy room contains a purple cat picture and a sign saying "thanos was here" Continuing from this point After beating Thanos Tower, do Tower of Thinning Layers. If you beat that, do Tower of Confusion, but keep Tower of Double Trouble in consideration. Category:Towers Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Ring 1 Category:Insane